


Grease

by draconica



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Nick's potty mouth, PWP without Porn, Plot Twist, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconica/pseuds/draconica
Summary: Nothing to do with the musical, mind you. Ellis's job as a mechanic can get pretty dirty, even more so when Nick drops by.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Grease

When Nick pulled into the mechanic’s garage in his sleek red sports car, he had the widest grin on his face. The engine purred as he glided it into park – truthfully, there was nothing wrong with the car at all. He simply had another motive in mind.

Ellis was already working under the hood of a truck when he heard Nick arrive. His hands, arms and clothes were smeared with grease and motor oil and as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, it only succeeded on getting a smudge on his face, too. The young man looked over to see Nick step out of his flashy car, in his usual white suit, and gave a grin of his own.

“Ellis,” Nick greeted, walking up to him casually, one hand in his pants pocket.

“Howdy,” replied Ellis, that sideways smile still adorning his face as he pushed up his cap slightly so that their eyes could meet. “From that there look in your eyes, you ain’t here for a check under your hood.”

Nick chuckled, moving closer still until he was crowding Ellis against the hood of the truck. “What gave me away, sweetheart?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Ellis reached up and curled his finger into the opening at the top of Nick’s shirt buttons, tugging there lightly. “You ain’t that subtle for a conman.”

Nick responded in kind, his hands resting on the bunches at the top of Ellis’s coveralls. “Maybe not. But I’ve got you exactly where I want you.”

He wasn’t quite sure who initiated it but in a blur they were engaged in a full lip lock, Ellis’s hands all over him smudging oil onto his white suit. On any other day he’d give a damn, but not today.

Nick gave a firm shove to Ellis’s shoulder to push him backwards but didn’t break their fevered kisses, each one passionate and not lacking in heat. They kept blindly moving together until they ended up in the back room, Nick kicking the door closed behind them with his foot. Even then they didn’t stop until he felt Ellis collide with something that made a resounding clang. It was a metal workbench with tools and other items strewn on top.

Not that either man paid it any mind. Ellis just braced his hand on the edge while his other pawed at the older man’s shoulder, trying to push off his suit jacket. He was mumbling something between kisses and Nick would have been intrigued to know what he was trying to say had he not been so impressed with himself that he’d managed to shut Ellis up in the first place.

Soon, Nick’s jacket had found its way on the floor and Ellis’s hands were now painting Nick’s shirt in grease instead. Intermittent moans seeped between their lips, Nick’s especially increasing in volume when Ellis used the table for leverage to grind their hips together, purring at him gently.

Though it seemed to have a nice side effect of causing Ellis’s knees to weaken, both his hands scrambling on the workbench behind him for purchase. Various tools and objects were then knocked the floor amongst their feet as they cleared the bench – they would need the space.

Ellis wasted no more time and broke the kisses long enough to hop up and sit on the table, immediately looping his arms around Nick’s neck and tugging him close, opening his thighs to allow them to fit more snugly together.

“Christ, killer,” Nick panted against Ellis’s open lips, feeling their crotches meet in the middle once more. “When you’re horny, you’re horny.”

The mechanic bit his lip in embarrassment, his hands bunching into Nick’s collar and Nick could hear two thumps from just behind him, figuring that Ellis had just kicked off his boots. Why was it that just that thought alone added to his arousal so significantly?

Pinning Ellis’s hips down with his hands, Nick reached up and grabbed Ellis’s cap, pulling it from his head and throwing it aside. He had the most gorgeous curly hair and the conman just couldn’t resist running his ringed fingers through it, taking a hold at the back of his head and tugging it back firmly. As the sweet curve of his neck revealed itself to the gambler there was a sudden primal urge to taste that sweaty, greased-up skin. Nick reached up and grabbed Ellis’s chin before moving forward to drag his tongue across the skin of his throat, finally laying a bite on the side of his neck like a hungry animal.

It also was pretty clear that the Southerner was enjoying and anticipating this just as much, if not more, if his pants and clawing hands were any indication. Nick reached down and felt the hardness between the younger’s legs, grinning like the Big Bad Wolf as he pawed him there with a feral growl.

Ellis’s moans continued to spur him on, slipping a splayed hand under the kid’s shirt and rubbing a warm palm over the younger’s stomach. There was a shudder to his body, a rhythmic tensing of his muscles that seemed to focus on his groin and the pace at which Nick was caressing him.

“Ya gonna take forever?” teased Ellis, his baby blue eyes glazed over as they searched Nick’s face for something.

The gambler pressed their lips back together in a biting kiss, rewarding Ellis’s patience. “Couldn’t if I wanted to.”

Giving a whine, the hick trailed his hands down Nick’s chest and tugged at his hips, mimicking his lover’s teasing touch and finding the older man’s groin with his twitching fingers.

Nick couldn’t stop a deep groan of appreciation from emerging from his throat when the younger man returned his touches briefly, but knew that to fully get his perverse pleasure from their time together, he would need to take full control of him, dominating him in every sense of the word. By now, he was sweating in lust and energy and took both sides of his shirt and tugged it apart, not even caring when some of his buttons pinged off and scattered. Now his blue shirt remained on his body, yet it was ripped down the middle. He wanted to give Ellis something to hold onto after all.

Ellis pressed a hand to Nick’s chest to push him back slightly and Nick was a little confused before he realised that Ellis was putting space between them in order to remove his coveralls. The gambler gladly helped by lifting the younger’s hips, his fingers hooking pre-emptively into the band of Ellis’s boxers and grinning at him hungrily. Ellis nodded and wiggled his hips a little, watching Nick tug them off to leave his legs bare.

Now that his lower half was naked, Overalls couldn’t stop his shivers from getting slightly more intense, especially as Nick closed in and brought their bodies together once more. He encouraged Ellis to hook his legs round him like a clamp, his strong hands rubbing up and down Ellis’s bare thighs.

“Like what ya see, mister gamblin’ man?” Ellis smiled, tilting his head and biting his lip as he felt scrutinized under Nick’s gaze. His older lover remained quiet but reached over to gently take Ellis’s chin and adjust his gaze lower. Ellis wondered what he was up to before he caught sight of Nick’s other hand undoing his fly and bringing out his pulsing cock, standing to attention and ready for command. Ellis felt his mouth go dry, but that wasn’t ideal for what Nick had in mind next.

He reached up again and this time pressed his fingers to Ellis’s plump lips, running along there before requesting softly, “Suck.”

A glint appeared in the younger man’s eyes as he obeyed and parted his lips, drawing the digits in and slathering them with his tongue all the while not breaking eye contact. Nick always suspected that Ellis was a lot less innocent than he let on normally. The naïve country boy that he’d first met was nothing like the horny young man that he had turned out to be, and Nick was proud to think that he was the one who bought out the more daring, even dirtier side of him. He was feeling even more pleased with himself as Ellis curled and curved his tongue so expertly around his finger, slipping in between them and lapping suggestively.

“Where’d you learn to do this shit?” Nick asked almost too casually as he removed his fingers to let Ellis answer. The Southerner gave a coy shrug, licking the saliva from his lips which just helped to make him look even more delicious.

“Do you really wanna know?”

 _Not really_ , Nick thought to himself, not particularly caring to hear how Ellis’s tongue had picked up such dexterity. On the cock of another guy maybe, but those weren’t thoughts for right now.

As he pressed his thumb gently to the small line between Ellis’s balls, his two slick fingers worked on loosening him up enough for his girth. First of all, they circled the puckered muscles there in encouragement, all the while kissing the kid’s throat over and over, licking along his clavicle and biting the skin. “Not so innocent after all, are you?” he grinned before tugging his earlobe with his teeth, easing the tip of his tongue along the rim of his ear. Finally, he slipped a finger inside of him all the way to the knuckle, purring like a tiger as he felt Ellis clench around him.

Ellis let his head fall back against the wall, an erotic sigh leaving his swollen lips along with another small beg of Nick's name. The conman just drank it all up, relishing in every sound Ellis made like a red rag to a bull. Using his finger, he sought out any particular spots that would give the best reactions from his smaller lover. Those reactions only increased in intensity when Nick, being the sly bastard he was, added a second finger alongside the first.

Ellis moved a hand over his eyes while the other remained clamped around the edge of the table, partly for support but mostly to keep from slapping Nick around the face.

"Teasin' sumbitch," he panted as his head swayed to the side, his thighs twitching helplessly.

Nick chuckled throatily and ducked down to kiss one of Ellis's nipples. "You're so adorable, kid."

Ellis gave that trademark sideways Southern grin of his, though his eyes were still hidden. "Don't be an ass, Nick."

That was his magnum opus. Still, he reckoned he'd teased his hick enough.

Removing both fingers, Nick spat onto his palm and quickly rubbed it over his dick and then reached up to hook his arms beneath Ellis's knees, encouraging the boy to bend into position. Ellis reached up and grabbed onto the window sill above him, suitably bracing himself for when Nick would finally put them both out of their misery.

He looked up at the older man and snarled, his top lip curling but not threateningly so.

"Fuck me, city boy."

There was no way in hell that Nick could hold back any longer. Easing Ellis’s legs back, Nick took hold of his cock and guided it to its target, only hesitating slightly before he gently pushed inside. It took the gambler's breath away how good it felt to gradually be swallowed by Ellis's heat, drawing him in inch by inch.

The deeper he got, the more convinced he was that Ellis would be the best lay of his life.

Nick groaned when at last he was in to the hilt, a held breath blowing from his lips as he restrained himself from immediately pounding away at the kid.

Ellis craned his neck as he tried to take a look down his body at Nick inside him. There wasn't much he could see beyond his own hard-on, but he gave a small moan as he watched Nick's stomach muscles twitch in eagerness and reached down to stroke himself.

"You ready, sport?" asked Nick, his hands still braced on Ellis's thighs and Ellis looked up at him dreamily, giving a firm nod.

There was only a small pause before Nick shifted his weight and gave an experimental thrust of his hips. And God if Ellis wasn't the tightest, hottest thing he'd ever fucked. Nick grunted in satisfaction and then repeated the move, this time jutting his hips forward with more force.

The mechanic's grip slipped on the table and he scrambled for purchase once more, his back arching as a cry erupted from his throat. "Shit, do that again!" His voice was harsher in the echoing space and Nick only just now wondered if anyone could hear them. Still, he paid them no mind.

Readjusting his grip on the kid's legs, Nick continued to thrust back and forth until he was into a rhythmic stride, one that seemed to bring a moan from Ellis's lips every time.

"Fuck, you're such a slut for this," he growled as he observed Ellis's arousing face - eyes fixed on the action down below with lips parted in a constant stream of breath. Ellis looked into Nick's eyes at the same time he reached up to grip the windowsill again, pushing back into each thrust without fail.

"I'm your slut," he agreed with a whine, his blue eyes locked in a beg. "Fuck me like the whore I am."

Nick would have never put Ellis down as a fan of dirty talk, but if there was one thing he had come to expect of Ellis, it was to expect the unexpected. Plus, it turned him on like he'd never known before.

"God, just keep saying shit like that," he roughly demanded, straightening his back and starting to pound away, holding Ellis's legs up and out by each of his ankles, his fingers turning white.

Ellis seemed more than eager to oblige the request.

"Nick! Ya feel so good, man! Ngh... Christ! Harder, Nick... deeper!”

Nick kept his eyes transfixed on the erotic sight of his dick fucking Ellis perfectly like they were both made for each other. His head seemed to spin in place, the pleasure clouding his thoughts like a thick fog. Letting go of one of his legs, Nick instead pawed and grasped at Ellis's leaking erection that had thus far been dancing across his stomach, scattering drops of pre-cum onto the smooth skin there.

Ellis opened his mouth to say something but only another gasp came out, his voice forming nothing but desperate, hurried moans. Nick matched them with his own, by now they were gravelly and hoarse as he became more determined to make Ellis climax. And if Overalls came first, that would be more than okay - Nick wanted to study him in orgasm, learn each and every sound and face he made so that in lonely nights, he could just picture it all in his mind and reach a satisfying conclusion of his own.

"I'm gonna come," Ellis panted, his eyebrows pinching in pleasure. "I wanna come for you, Nick!"

Baring his teeth, the gambler subtly changed his angle and meticulously aimed each thrust as he continued to slam home, his wrist working overtime on Ellis's cock. Ellis responded with a needy yell, the metal workbench creaking repeatedly beneath him.

Nick suddenly felt Ellis clench around him and gasped as his knees almost buckled, then the younger man gave a final loud moan as he convulsed in a rapturous orgasm, sending bursts of come shooting up his chest. It dripped onto Nick's fingers, decorating his gold rings but the card shark didn't care - the sight was erotic enough to slam his own climax home like a wrecking ball.

"Ellis!" Nick shut his eyes and felt the pleasure rush through him, a white light bursting behind his eyelids. He grunted through it, more moans of Ellis's name being thrown in for good measure. It was easily one of the most intense orgasms Nick could remember having for a long time. "Fuck, Ellis, I love you," he panted, a fierce conviction to his words, and went to remove his hand from Ellis's cock, only to find he couldn't. It felt like his hand was buried in something.

When Nick opened his eyes again, he was looking up at the damp and dirty ceiling of the safe house they'd chosen to rest in for the night. The gambler blinked a few times more and then sat up in the futon he was sleeping on.

His hand was tucked into his briefs, firmly wrapped around his penis. It was softening, having spent its load all over Nick's fingers and staining his underwear. It had all been a dream, and a particularly wet dream at that.

Nick groaned. Not only had the best fuck of his life just been a vivid figment of his imagination but now he had to go through another day of being with Ellis without truly _being_ with him. He hated emotions, and being a con artist meant he never had to deal with them.

"Goddamn it, I'm too old for this shit," he muttered to himself and kicked the tatty covers off to awkwardly stand and try to find the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom next door, Ellis was wide awake staring up at the ceiling as well, the most potent blush covering his face.

In the back of his mind, he'd told himself that the name he'd heard Nick moan through the wall over and over was probably just his imagination.

At the front of his mind, he hoped it wasn't.


End file.
